DethPoison
by IrisWartooth87
Summary: Toki gets shot by an exotic dart, and becomes very ill while on stage, right after having major fight with swisgaar. Will Nathan have to deal with his emotions? Will Skwisgaar throw his cocky exterior aside? Will Toki live through his sickness? Fist time!
1. The Dart

**I got the Swedish and Norwegian words from Google translator, so I know it won't all be exactly correct. I am actually learning Norwegian right now, and already know some of the shit they put on there is fuckin' wrong lol. Please do enjoy, my pets!**

Dethpoison: I

It was yet another marvelously brutal and explosive show by none other than the one and only, Dethklok, and the fans were ravenously mauling at each other simply to get closer to their object of obsession(which is obviously Dethklok), and the chaos only seemed to increase. There was the usual sinful scene of drooling woman offering a free show of bare breasts and exposed bottoms as well. The screaming was relentless and so was there determination to have one the brutal band mates shove there manhood inside of them. The female voices were rampant and ear shattering.

_Nathan fuck me!, Skwisgaar I love you!, Pickles!, Toki!, _and even the occasional, ___Murderface I want you!_

Nathan explosion swung his long sleek raven black hair around as his bleak dark voice roared offensive and atrocious words into the microphone, which drove the eager and lustful ladies into a sheer state of disarray, and behind Nathans fierce appearance, he would be looking forward to fucking some of these fervent young ladies later on.

Pickles, even though he was intoxicated, was absolutely phenomenal on his drums as usual ; and the not-so-attractive William Murderface, with his legs spread far apart and bass guitar in very close proximity to his testicles, was doing swimmingly as well. Although the other band mates seemed to be doing well, the two Scandinavian guitarists seemed to be in sort of a childish little tiff with eachother, and even if you did not know them personally, it was apparent by the pouty and confrontational expressions on the morbidly painted faces.

The God-like Skwisgaar Skwigelf stood tall holding his tool of expression/therapy in his pale slender arms while his gorgeous wavy long blond locks shadowed his beautifully sculpted face, which was his meager attempt to shadow his distress toward the young Norwegian who stood playing his guitar beside him.

"_RRRRR" _The lovely looking Swede growled in disgust at the way in which Toki was playing his guitar, and then he gave into his fucking rage and permitted himself to slightly shove him with an arrogant sneer stretched across his face. Toki glared at the blond with his icy blue eyes on fire, and could feel his teeth bare, like that of a wolf who felt he was being pushed to lowest of the pack. Toki felt suddenly flooded with rage and swung his guitar at the Swedish man, and began to holler vengefully at his attractive attacker completely disrupting Skwisgaars guitar solo. Skwisgaar would not have this, his blood was boiling and his teeth were gritted so hard that you would almost think they would crack inside his mouth, so in retaliation he used the neck of his mighty guitar as a weapon. Toki writhed in utter agony as he crumpled to the floor clutching his crotch in his hands, whimpering pathetically. "_Aaaooohhhh, _my fucking balls!"

Suddenly the other members of the band fell silent and all six eyes watched as the angry Norwegian unsteadily got to his feet, they then looked at Skwisgaar almost fearing for him, but also they were, of course, amused as well. The only reason they some what feared for was because they know how "sweet-little-Toki" gets when he is pushed too far, and it usually ended in shower of blood.

There is only so much a highly dangerous rattle snake can take from a coyote before it strikes, though the coyote may be fierce and stronger than a mere limbless reptile, when it feel the need it can tear the other creature to bloody hell. Still on the other hand, the snake will hold out as long as necessary until it feels it may be in extreme danger, and then…bam, its attacker is now slowly on deaths door from one, painful, but meager bite.

"Hey, Toki, take it easy!" Yelled Pickles, as he walked away from his drum set.

"Hey dildos knock it off!" Nathans raspy dark voiced bellowed at the two combating guitar players. They were too busy trying to tear each other apart to even hear this, so Toki continued to deliver ruthless fists harshly into Skwisgaars face. The lovely looking Swedish guitar player was not really one for aggressive fighting as was the cute Norwegian, so he tried to use sarcastic and cocky facial expressions and insults instead, but all he wanted was for his face to stop being flogged by Toki. Then as Skwisgaar began pulling harshly at Tokis long straight chess nut hair, Toki began to do the same. At this point they were both tugging unremittingly at each others lovely locks, with their teeth bared like vicious wolves, and they were not ready to stop any time soon.

"_Raaaaaahhhh! _Skwisgaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!" Toki was absolutely livid at this point, ans Skwisgaar was growing weary of fighting.

"Toki what ams your problems?" Swkisgaar groaned, trying to pry Tokis hand from his skinny fragile wrist.

"My problems? What ams your problems?" Toki argued. "Why do yous always haves to act like yous way more gooders than me all the times, huh?"

"Because I ams!" Skwisgaar roared in return, as he pushed Toki down on the stage floor knowing he was more vulnerable at the moment. Toki just sat leaning on his palms breathing heavily, too enraged to speak.

Skwisgaar groaned pathetically once his body realized he had taken a major beating. "_Jävlar!_ my fucking face is killings me, and I think yous almost teareds some of my hairs out you dildo!", He whined.

Skwisgaar had indeed taken quit a thrashing, his right eye was swollen, his mouth and nose were bleeding profusely, he had cuts and bruises all on his arms and neck, and his shirt was torn, and to top it off, he had lost a tooth (which, because of his stature could be taken care of easily).

Skwisgaar was so annoyed about the damage done to his handsome face, that he felt the need to strike back a bit, despite his better judgment, and gave the enraged young Norwegian a spiteful kick.

That was a very major error for him to make at this moment, and he knew this as soon as he saw the flaming glare Toki shot at him. He was glowering venomously at him as if he were an object of prey for him to consume. Skwigaar stood his ground as Toki slowly got to his feet. "Hey, takes it easy Toki, you knows you don'ts really wants to fight no mores", Skwisgaar stammered, while he wiped blood from his lips.

At that same moment the pleasantly drunk Pickles decided to intervene. "Hey, guys, why are yeh doin' this right now ?" he began. "Look, Toki, yeh already beat the living shit outta 'im, so why don't yeh just relax and have a drink or somethin'? Just calm down, dude" Pickles requested, offering Toki a friendly swig of his vodka.

"_Ja,_ Toki, let's just haves a drink and stops tryings to kills me", Skwisgaar chimed in. Toki looked at the bottle for a moment before grabbing it and taking 5 huge gulps, and handed it with hesitation to Skwisgaar, making sure not to make eye contact.

Toki took a long deep breath allowing the lovely burning sensation of the alcohol to ease his nerves, looked apprehensively at Skwisgaar with glazed over eyes, and then looked at the blood spatters on the stage floor feeling the wretched "guilt monster" sink its teeth in. "I…I s-sorries, Skwisgaar, I just wanted to bes treated respectiblies", He choked.

_Oh, fucking hell! He ams givings mes dat fucking look! Dat fucking dildo! Why does his eyes haves to bes so...so...fuking lobelys. I did not just says dat! I hates my brains right nows!_

Skwisgaar was suddenly uneasy when he felt Toki fall into him with an unexpected embrace. He then noticed that Toki wreaked heavily of alcohol and knew he must have been drinking since this afternoon. He had a feeling this had started up again, but wanted to try to ignore how this afternoon Toki had been getting up over and over during another one of their mundane band meetings, and then slugishly returning with his plastic red cup full of what he had said was just "water", then sitting down mumbling indistincly to himself, and smiling like a lazy fool. The best was when he projectile-vomited all over the long table, smiled and said, "_I t'inks...I might...habes de stomach flus...Ha Ha! Is dat my puke?" _It was obvious, but Skwisgaar did not want it to be true.

"_That fucking dildo, he's been drinkin's again, I haves no respects for him!"_ Skwisgaar thought, as he rolled his eyes in utter disgust at Toki's nauseating show of affection.

"_Ah_!" Toki shouted suddenly, a tremor in his voice. Swkisgaar winced in pain when Toki gripped his bruised arms too harshly.

"Toki, what ams you doings?" He groaned. Toki seemed to go completely limp then proceeded to fall to his knees. "Okay, we gets it, you ams sorries. No needs to bes so dramaicals. Pffft." Skwisgaar scoffed.

Toki fell flat on his face, and he was not moving.

Pickles tilted his head in puzzlement, and said, "Hey, Toki, yeh can't be that drunk already. Get up dude."

Nathan, being the "big brother figure" of the band, began to feel a tad worried about the fallen, fragile, young band mate, and quickly made his way to the limp motionless body. "Hey, Toki, get up" he irrationally demanded.

All of the sudden the band realized how silent the audience was, and it was a bit eerie. They were completely frozen in suspense, as if this death metal show had transformed into a tragic theatre performance. Girls eyes were watering, people were wringing their sweaty hands in suspense, and all the mania was simply gone. The audience was completely engrossed in the events on the stage.

Nathan and Skwisgaar poked and prodded at poor Toki with their boots, but still got no response. Nathan knelt down by his side and turned Toki over. He was still breathing, but Nathan noticed something protruding from Toki's left arm. It was some sort of strange looking dart with red feathers on the end. "What the fuck is that?" Nathan said.

Nathan carelessly yanked it out and examined it. "Hmmm", he grunted. "Come on, Toki, wake up!" he said, with a hint of worry in his gruff voice. Nathan, being the rough man that he is, slapped Toki across the cheek, not realizing his own strength, and then went on to shake him. "Owwie", Toki whimpered.

"Toki!" Nathan gasped. Toki's weary eyes slowly opened a bit, his pale lips parted and he said, "Nat'ans, I don'ts feels too goods" His eyes began to roll back into his spinning head again, so Nathan, out of pure panic, shook him like a fucking rag doll.

"Hey, dude, stop shakin' 'im, the last time I did that when he was passed out, he fuckin' puked on me", Pickled said, bending down next to Nathan.

Soon enough Murderface joined the others, leaving his bass on the floor behind him. "Okay, everybody schtand back, I saw this on the discovery channel!" He said heroically, holding a bucket of water, he then proceeded to carelessly toss it on Toki.

"Hey, what de fucks does you t'inks you ams doing, Murderface? He ams not a whale ons de beach!" Skwisgaar bellowed, wich was follewed by a long series of swedish swear words that he knew Murderface could not understand.

"Well at least I'm trying you dildo lizard!" Murderface aggressively shot back. Soon enough they were bickering with each other like children, completely ignoring the urgent matter at hand.

"Stop it you dicks!" Nathan bellowed, pulling the two apart.

Toki twitched a bit and coughed up some water. "Are you tryings to kills me?" Toki croaked.

"I'ms not, but Murderface ams!" Skwisgaar said in response, pointing an acusing finger at Murderface.

"I am not!" Muderface protested. Before they could continue quarrelling, Nathan smacked them both upside the head and told them to shut up.

"Here, keep his head elevated" Pickles suggesting, as he placed his hand beneath the back of Toki's head.

"Let me do it!" Muderface shoved Pickles aside to take over, but only succeeded in dropping Toki's fragile head on the floor.

"Ah", He cried.

"Now looks what you dids, you ams hurting hims more!" Skwisgaar argued. "I t'inks he needs to be shaked, sos he will wakes up" Skwisgaar lifted Toki and began to shake him harshly while yelling at him to awaken, "Come ons, Toki it's times to wakes up!"He sounded like an annoying parent having to wake their child up for school.

"Stops it Swisgaar, you ams gonna makes me t'rows up" Toki whined.

"Oh", Skwisgaar said, quickly dropping him on the floor again.

"All of you stop! This isn't working you guys! We probably need help or something…so, we should get it...I guess" Nathan mindlessly grunted.

"Hey, we got a guitarist down over 'ere!" Pickled yelled.

Soon enough a group of the ominous looking men in black hoods came rushing to the stage. They quickly examined Toki, one of them had a stethoscope (he must have been one from the medical unit, who always stayed back stage in case of an event such as this one at hand) who felt Tokis pulse and shined a light in his eyes etc.

"I t'ink I'ms d-dyings N-Nat'ans, and I t'inks….I t'inks…" Toki babbled incoherently. Nathan looked hard at Toki, trying not "feel" anything, but he found this to be a shockingly daunting task.

Everything and everyone looked distorted to Toki, and their voices sounded frightning and contorted.

"Oh, shucks, I t'inks I is d-d-dyings! Nat'ans I don't wants to dies yet!" Toki wailed. He was frantic.

"You're not dying, Toki. You just need to shut up right now, okay?" Nathan said, his words broken and clumsy, trying shadow his emotion from the very sensitive band member.

The klokateer with the medical equipment was calling for a stretcher to take the feeble young man away, while the other klokateers demanded the crazy fans to leave immediately. Though the fans were engrossed in the events at hand, they knew there would be dire consequences if they did not obey the frightening men in masks. "_Toki we love you!"_A couple of lovely looking ladies shouted as they exited.

When Toki's drained eyes saw the men coming toward him with a stretcher, he suddenly became alarmed. "Hey, uuuuhhhhhhh…Toki, uh, they just wanna help you..and, uh, yeah…so stay calm", Nathan consoled.

"Nat'ans?"

"Uh, yeah Toki?"

"I's s-scareds"

"Hey, don't worry you're a member of the most brutal band in the world, and plus, being scared isn't very metal", Nathan said.

"Nat'ans…?"

"Uh, yeah, Toki?" he said leaning closer to hear him better.

"I…I", Toki mumbled. Before Nathan could dodge it, Toki proceeded to vomit on his chest.

"_Uuuughhh_, s-sorries Nat'ans. Oh, my stomachs is on fires! _Ehhh_!" Toki breathed, he then became completely flaccid, but Nathan caught his head before it could hit the floor again.

"Oh, Toki, why did you have to puke on me again?" he murmured. Nathan saw that Toki was totally out cold and now felt safe enough to say what was burning in his already blackened heart, "Hang in there you little fucker..."

Soon enough the young Norwegian guitarist was being rushed away on a black stretcher by a group of daunting looking men clothed in all black. The most brutal band in the world, known to all as "Dethklok", stood still in utter silence feeling absolutely speechless, and though labeled as "brutal", felt completely powerless to even assist their fellow band mate

Pickles stood frozen, holding his half empty bottle of vodka in his limp hand. All he could fathom to do was to just keep drinking. "...Dood, what the hell?"

_[Qeau Theme song!]_

_I wants to dies anyways. Maybe I will dis times. Who de fuck cares? Oh...Skwisgaar...I t'ink...I..._

**Fin**

**Will Toki make it? Is Skwisgaar hiding something? Who would try to poison Toki? Find out and keep reading!**_**  
**_


	2. Emotions and Ecstasy

**A/N:Just wanted to say that I read comics, so sometimes I write in an almost comic book format, but that is simply the way I do it... enoy!-Iris.  
Dethpoison: II**

Back in the menacing looking Mordhaus the other four metal musicians sat in complete silence. Skwisgaar was nervously fiddling with the strings on his guitar, Nathan was drinking his seventh beer trying to wash away his worry, Pickles was drunk and still drinking not knowing what else to do in such a situation, and Murderface was carelessly stabbing the couch with his favourite dagger. "Schssooooo… Is Toki, like, gonna die?" Murderface carelessly blurted out, breaking the silence.

Nathan, though pleasantly pissed, was actually offended by Muderfaces careless question. "No, dumbass, he's gonna be fine you stupid fucker!" Nathan growled.

"Alright, alright, it was juscht a normal question! Jeezy!" Murderface retorted, his grotesque thin lower lip rising closer to his ugly flattened nose in a pout.

Pickles shiny red rimmed green eyes spotted a distressed looking Nathan, so he staggered over to where he was sitting, and plopped his little bum down beside him. "Hey, Nathan, don't be down, Toki 'll be fine", Pickles said, in an attempt to be consoling, but he did not believe it to be working.

"It's just, he's such a dumb little fucker, you know?" Nathan said.

"_Ja_, he ams a stupid little fucker, but I hopes he doesn't dies…I guess…."Skwisgaar responded. Swkisgaar oddly found himself trying to actually fight back tears, he could not believe this, and he was utterly ashamed. "Gives me that fucking vodka, Pickle", he insisted, holding out an eager beckoning hand.

"Drink up, dude", Pickles offered. Skwisgaar quickly snatched the vodka bottle from Pickles wobbling hand, and began to guzzle the alcohol like a bloody fiend. He felt its fire flow through his stomach, and shoot up to his head, and relief came setting in.

"There ya go, man, just let the alcohol take over", Pickles said with a drunken smirk.

"Pffft, why da fucks should I cares anyways, he tried to fucking kills me!" Skwisgaar scoffed. As he said this, he continued to gulp down the bottles burning contents. He honestly felt genuinely worried about Toki, more than he ever imagined was even possible for him and, well, it made him fucking sick.

"Hey, Pickle, you might as wells get another bottle, I'ms gonna finish dis one off", Skwisgaar said, continuing to kill the bottle.

"Okay, Skwisgaar, whatever you want dude"

"_Ja_, t'anks, I really needs it", Skwisgaar sighed.

Skwisgaar slumped down in the couch with the almost empty bottle and put a hand on his beaten face. It was quit a pathetic sight. The fastest most hard-core guitarist from the most famous band in the world, sunken into a couch, drunk, bruised, with a haggard look in his half lidded blue eyes. To top all of it off, he was very much looking forward to getting some female attention; instead he was getting drunk with his dildo band mates and nursing an aching face, body, and his ever-so-fragile, ego.

"Hey, you" the God-like guitarist beckoned one of the klokateers, snapping his fingers like a spoiled prince.

"Yes my master", the klokateer that was standing at the door darkly replied.

"_Ja_, gives me some ice for my face, and, uh, hmmm…" Swkisgaar said, pausing for a moment scratching his head with a pensive look upon his face.

"Yes, my master?"

"Uh, _ja_, are der de usual ladies waitings outside screamings to fucks me?" He inquired.

"Yes, my master", the klokateer responded, as he handed his "master" the ice he had requested.

Swkisgaar was silent for a moment while he tended to his bruised face.

"How manys would you says?" he asked.

The husky looking klokateer walked over to the huge window and peered outside. There indeed quit a few eager woman, young, old, thin, fat, and they were all absolutely fanatical for him.

Nathan Explosion decided to stop being silent. He crushed the beer can in his hand that he had just guzzled down, stood up and said, "Hey, Skwisgaar, maybe tonight wouldn't be the best night to get fucked. I mean, Toki could be dying or something, so, uh... I dunno where I was going with this. I'm goin' to bed. Sweet dreams, ass-wipes"

"_Ja_, whatevers", Skwisgaar sneered.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired, besides I wanna jack off. Scho see you all tomorrow, losers!", Murderface said, taking his dagger along with him.

Nathan grabbed another beer and walked away towards his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and let out an enormous sigh of relief, being glad to be alone and not have to worry about the others seeing the concern that shadowed his face. He took his shirt and his tight jeans off, and after removing his boots and socks, he retired to his huge bed.

Nathan quickly swallowed down his nice cold beer, then lay on his back and stared blankly at the ceiling for a while. After a long moment of hesitation, he picked up his dethfone and reluctantly pressed his fingers to the numbers that would connect him to the one and only, Charles Foster Ofdensen.

Charles was just about to fall asleep, when he heard his mobile ringing loudly beside his bed. He groped around on his night stand for his glasses (he was just about blind without them, and so am I lol.), and unfortunately only succeeded in dropping the phone to the floor as he found his glasses. "Uh, damnit" he muttered. After he got his glasses on and switched on the lamp beside his bed, he found the ringing dethfone, and fumbled with it for a bit before he pushed the send button. "H-hello?" he said groggily. Not a sound. "Hello, Nathan is that you?" he asked.

Nathan was very timid to say anything, but eventually was able to open his beer moistened lips and speak. "Uuuhhh…Hi, uh, look… Just between you and me, uh, I just wanna know, well, be kept informed, about Tokis condition…and stuff…" He babbled.

"Well, he's with the doctors, he's stable and on an IV", Charles answered.

"IV? What the fuck kind of drug is that?" Nathan dumbly asked.

"Uh, no, Nathan, it's not a drug it's something that goes in one of his veins to keep him hydrated, you know, so he will be okay", he explained.

"Good, good. It better keep that fucker alive, or how will we perform...and stuff?" Nathan said.

"Nathan, you know, there is absolutely nothing wrong with caring about Toki's well being" Charles said, trying to comfort Nathan in the best way he knew how.

"Look, I just wanna make sure the little fucker isn't gonna fucking die right now!" Nathan shouted.

"Well, Nathan, if you are really concerned, the Mordhaus nurses should be taking him back to his room in about 20 minutes or so, but he will be watched by the dethnurses all night", Charles clarified. "That is all I know at the moment, but I will keep you informed Nathan, but I really must be going now, get some sleep". Charles then hung up the phone, knowing that Nathan would not want to press the matter any further, and simply shut the light off, removed his glasses and went straight to sleep.

Nathan lay in his bed; his head swimming with conflicting thoughts, making it utterly impossible to go to sleep, but eventually the alcohol he had consumed allowed him to fall into a dreamless dead state of unconsciousness.

Pickles returned to Skwisgaar with a full bottle of vodka and sat down beside him, drunkenly handing him the opened bottle. "Thanks", Skwisgaar murmured glumly. "Dude, you look like fucking shit", Pickles rudely stated.

"T'anks, Pickle, I knows dat already", Skwisgaar grumbled, he then spitefully snatched the bottle from Pickles hand, and began to drink heavily.

"Hey, uh, Skwisgaar... are you okey? You seem kinda down", Pickles asked.

"No, I ams fine, my fucking face is hurtings, dat's alls", Skwisgaar lied.

"My master, would you like for me to bring up your selection of the females that await you below?" the klokateer asked. Swisgaar got up and made his way to the window, trying not to trip on his own feet, and gazed out the window. He saw a few females that caught his attention, pointed them out to his servant and requested they be brought to him as if he were slelecting a piece of the best fruite to eat.

"Yes, master", he said, beckoning the other klokateer by the door to bring the ladies up immediately.

"Dude, you are such a horny fuck", Pickles laughed.

"_Ja_, I knows", he sighed.

"Why the fuck do you sound so unhappy? Yer gonna get layed dood!" Pickles exclaimed.

"You don't understands! Leaves me alone!" Skwisgaar whined.

"Calm down, dude, I was just sayin', yeh know, you should be happy", Pickles explained.

"I ams, but I want to bes alones right now!" Skwisgaar pouted.

"Okey, okey, dude. I'm totally wasted right now anyways, and so, have fun!" Pickles slurred, wobbly standing up.

Pickles stumbled his way into his room and closed his door behind him. Skwigaar heard a thud after Pickles shut his door, but soon after heard a distant, "I'm okeeyyy!"

"_Vad_ _en_ _idiot_ (what an idiot)", Skwisgaar mumbled in his native tongue, which he often did when he was intoxicated. "_Var finns dessa damer_ (where are dose ladies?), he wondered.

Soon enough his wishes were answered when a klokateer entered the room. "Shall I bring the ladies in my master?" He asked, while lowering his head before the guitar god.

"_Ja_, brings dem in", Skwisgaar requested. He then proceeded to tidy up his hair a smidge and make himself more presentable, despite his beaten exterior.

The smaller looking klokateer, with the fancy cod piece, opened the door permitting the impatient females to enter at last. "Comes on ins ladies and haves a seat next to me", He seductively beckoned, with a devious smile upon his face.

There were a total of three women, and though different in appearance, they all had one thing in common, they wanted Skwisgaar and they wanted him in every way possible. There was one thin young blond woman with a grateful smile stretched across her face, there was also an older woman, probably around seventy or so with her grey hair in a bun, and last, there was a woman who was very different from the others, she had long slilky, sleek black hair, full blood red lips, beautiful large round eyes (he found her strange eye colour questionable, but assumed they were just contact lenses), full breasts, and a perfect vuloptuous body.

Skwisgaar was quit intrigued by the appearance of the third lovely lady, extremely intrigued, so intrigued, in fact, that he guided her personally to the couch like a true gentleman.

"Why, thank you, Mister Skwigelf", the exotic looking woman said.

Skwisgaar quickly noticed that she had an accent, and he was liking it.

"May I asks where you ams froms, my lady?" He seductively asked.

"Of course you can, Mister Skwigelf. I am Italian", she answered.

"Ah, yes, Italians, the romanticals language", he said.

The Italian woman let out a very charming laugh at Skwisgaars adorable Scandinavian accent. "You are so cute, Mister Skwigelf", she laughed.

"I knows", he said with a smirk.

"Come ons ladies, let's all haves a seat", he said gesturing them the crimson coloured couch.

The bubbly blond quickly sat on his lap before the older woman could, as if there was a reservation sign on his lap with her name on it, and made herself comfortable. "Hello there ,honey", she said, thrusting her round perky breasts eagerly in his face.

"Well, hellos to de bot' o' yous", Skwisgaar snickered. The vivacious blond flirtatiously giggled in response. As she laughed, Skwisgaar's eyes were fixed on her bosom as it bounced up and down, and his smile grew.

"What ams your name?", he asked.

"Why, my name be Luella Devereaux, and I'm from Louisiana!", she chirped, holding her hand out to be kissed.

"I likes de American ladies, but I loves your breast even mores, darling" he said, as he gave her tender kiss on her hand. The southern girl became absolutely flustered by the warm touch of his sexy thick Swedish lips on her delicate hand. Her hand was surprisingly cold, but thought nothing of it.

"_Ooooh_, lordy, lordy!" she squeaked, fanning her self with her hand.

The older woman scowled at Luella and sat down tightly close to Skwisgaar on the couch, and began running her skinny fingers through his long wavy golden hair.

"My name is Blanche, and I am from wherever you want me to be from, pumpkin", she smoothly said.

"_Hej där_ Blanche, what do you dos for a livings?" He asked, leaning into her shoulder like a cat.

"I'm a nurse sweetie, and it looks like you got hurt, honey pie. Want me to kiss it and make it better?" She purred. Skwisaar smiled and began to plant tiny kisses on her breasts and neck, he then did the same to Luella, but, with the other woman he felt something strangely stronger, and he full on French kissed her, she was so aroused by this that she grabbed hold of his penis from above his tight grey pants; that was beginning to grow harder, and simply gazed devilishly into his eyes and licked her dark red lips like a hungry beast. His intoxicated ears could almost hear her hissing, but knew that was upsurd.

"Would you…like a, uh, drink ladies?" he babbled.

They all nodded their heads enthusiastically in response, so he ordered one of the klokateers to bring them some martini's, even though Skwisgaar was already beginning to slur his words.

"Let us moves dis little party to my rooms ladies, shall we?" He gestured. When Blanche noticed that Skwisgaar was having trouble walking, she giggled at the cuteness then asked him if required some assistance.

"_Jag mår bra_…I mean, I ams fine…I t'inks…" He drunkenly slurred, as he fell on his ass.

The ladies were amused, but came to his rescue. He had one arm around Blanche and another around Luella. The mysterious Italian woman gleefully followed behind them, sneaking in a playful pat on his bum.

Once they entered his bedroom, the women gently lay the intoxicated Swede on his large, soft, fluffy bed, and the two that carried him pulled off his shirt immediately like a pair of ravenous succubus's and began bathing him in their kisses. "Now, nows, ladies, der's enough of mes for all of yous", he laughed.

"Move aside, ladies, and let Saragina show Mister Skwigelf what ecstasy really is", The Italian beauty pronounced, revealing her name at last.

She walked her voluptuous body over to the bed and placed her spike heel on the edge of it, making herself look like a goddess towering over her object of want.

"Saragina?" he breathed sounding as if he was under hypnosis.

"Yes, _mi amore_, _si_, and I am all the woman you need", she said, her dulcet accent giving Skwisgaar goose pimples.

_Oh, my gods, who is dis women? I feel like I'ms on de ecstasys right nows or somet'ings. Why dos I feels...so...amazings...?_

The other ladies started to puff up with jealousy and glared at Seragina with malice blazing in there eyes. "Hey what about us, sugar?" Luella pouted.

Skwisgaar lay staring at her intensely for a moment before he could speak. "Uuuhhhhhh….Can you ladies gets me de vodka... I lefts it ins da rooms…we was just ins", he babbled.

Though they were reluctant, they did not want to displease their object of obsession, so they complied and left the room. When they returned, they were shocked to find Skwisgaar all alone, passed out on the bed drooling.

"Where the hell did she go?" The elderly woman asked, holding the vodka bottle.

"I dunno", Luella dumbly responded.

Soon enough, they heard the frightening sound of a scream come from down the hall. "What was that?" squeaked Luella.

In a panic Luella plunged herself onto the bed and began to shake Skwisgaar franticly and yell at him to awaken. "Wha-whats", he groaned.

"I just heard a horrible scream from down the hall!" Luella squealed.

"Ah, stops shaking mes! Oh, I t'ink I might t'rows up!" he yelled. "Oh, God, I'm so fucking drunks right now. Oh, my stomach.", he whined.

At that moment Pickles burst into the room in a panic. "Hey, what the hell man, did you 'ear that shit?" he shouted.

"Hears what?" Skwisgaar grumbled, holding his head in his hands.

"Hey there, honey, ain't you, Pickles?", Luella asked flirtatiously, approaching Pickles.

"Oh, hey, yeh, that's me", he said with a goofy half smile on his face, with his green eyes focusing on her beautiful breasts.

"Why, ain't you just the cutest lil' thang I ever seen?" She squeaked, while her pale slender fingers playfully pinched Pickles' little nose.

Pickles smiled slyley and said, "Why, thank you. What's yer name, beautiful?"

"Luella, Luella Devereaux" She announced proudly.

Pickles was beyond trolleyed by now, and was swaying and swaggering a bit. He did try to keep his alcohol filled body stable, but it wasn't happening.

"You okay, honey?" She asked. She then held his small framed body to hers.

"Well, I guess I-_hiccup- _am now", he said with a goofy laugh.

"Ha, ha! Ya'll are so cute!" She said, giving Pickles a squeeze.

They were now both laughing lustfully with eachother.

"Oh, sorry sug', but I gotta get back in there," Luella said.

"Hey, it's fine, but my room is right down there if you need anything" he said, his intent obvious in his tone.

"Will do", she cheerfully responded, then pranced lightly back to the Swede's room.

Blanche went over to Skwisgaar, and began rubbing his shoulders to make him feel better. "You, okay, sweetie?" she asked.

"_Ja_, I ams now", he murmured, as he turned to kiss her. "Wait, what was dat sound?" Skwisgaar asked, alarmed, turning away from Blanche.

They all became silent when they heard the scream yet again…it was Toki… "Toki!" Skwisaar screamed, stumbling his way to the hall, almost falling numerous times.

"_Fan! _My arms!" Toki cried out in the distance.

By the time Skwisgaar made it to his fellow Scandinavian guitarist's aid, he stumbled on his own feet and fell to the floor. "S-Saragina?", he gasped. It was her indeed, and she was grinning at him menacingly. "Ciao, Mister Swigelf", she hissed, then was simply gone.

Skwisgaar was in utter disbelief, and was completely pissed. All he could hear was Toki's bewildered voice saying his name, then…nothing…everything went black...

**_*********_**

_Toki...Toki...please don't leabes me...I don'ts-I don'ts knows...what I's would dos...without...without..._

**Fin**


End file.
